Cozinha experimental de Mayama e Takemoto
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Como Mayama e Takemoto se saem tentando cozinhar para eles e para Morita, Hagu, Yamada e para o professor Hanamoto? É o que Yuuta Takemoto nos conta nesta história...


**Cozinha experimental de Mayama e Takemoto**

Mais um dia na faculdade, em meio a vários trabalhos avaliativos... Definitivamente, precisamos de um pouquinho de descanso... Tirando o Morita, é claro, que já é um folgado nato.

- Como estão seus trabalhos, Takemoto?

- Bom, professor Hanamoto... – eu respondi. – Estou conseguindo dar uma boa adiantada neles... Acho que vou conseguir terminar com folga!

- Isso é ótimo.

De tão concentrado, eu não olhei para frente enquanto ia até o alojamento. E, claro, dei uma topada em alguém no meio do caminho. Pra variar, era o Morita.

- Ei, Takemoto, hoje à noite eu, a Hagu e a Yamada combinamos se nos reunir lá no alojamento do professor! Já avisei o Mayama também! Te vejo lá!

- Ah... Tá... – respondi.

*

- Decidimos fazer de novo o prato que foi um sucesso da outra vez... – disse Yamada.

- A... "MENTABÓBORA"¹!! – Hagu exclamou toda empolgada.

- M... "Mentabóbora"...? – eu e o Mayama perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Essa não...", pensei. "Mais comidas esquisitas da Hagu e da Yamada..."

E, pelo jeito, o Mayama pensou a mesma coisa, pela cara que ele fez...

Comemos a "mentabóbora"... E tive a mesma sensação de que comia abóbora com chocolate enquanto escovava os dentes... E fiquei com dó do Mayama, ele nunca foi muito chegado a abóbora.

E, claro, o Morita gostou da "mentabóbora". Ele gosta de comer qualquer coisa, mesmo... O professor Hanamoto? Bom, ele já está acostumado com os pratos malucos da Hagu... Tenho grande respeito por ele nesta parte.

- Que bom que comeram tudo! – Yamada disse. – Vamos fazer um novo prato agora, não é, Hagu?

- Claro que sim, Ayu!

- Que é isso... – Mayama disse a elas. – Agora é a nossa vez de cozinhar... Não é, Takemoto?

- Quê...? – eu perguntei sem entender nada.

Eu jurava que o Mayama teria a ideia de pedir algo por telefone... Mas ele me arrastou para a cozinha, antes mesmo que as garotas resolvessem se levantar das cadeiras.

*

- Mayama, o que você está sentindo?

- Nada... Nada além da vontade de comer uma comida normal, Takemoto! Eu não quero nem imaginar que prato maluco elas vão querer fazer... Imagina se elas resolverem fazer algo do tipo "Salmão cozido ao molho de caramelo"...?

Só de imaginar, me deu arrepios...

- Qual é a sua ideia então, Mayama?

- Cozinhar!

- Mas eu não sei cozinhar nada direito...!

- Nem eu, mas se a gente seguir algum livro de receitas pode dar certo...

"Essa não...!", pensei.

Reviramos a cozinha, à procura de algum livro de receitas. Deu trabalho, mas o Mayama achou um livro em cima do armário.

- Nossa, parece que foi esquecido há meses aí... – comentei.

Mayama soprou a capa do livro. Saiu uma imensa nuvem de poeira, que tomou conta da cozinha inteira e fez a gente tossir e espirrar feito louco.

- Tá querendo me matar de alergia, é, Mayama?!

- Desculpa... Não sabia que isso estava tão empoeirado...

Ele abriu o livro sobre a bancada e começou a folheá-lo. Olhamos página por página, até encontrar uma receita interessante.

- Takemoto, confere aí se tem alguma coisa pra gente fazer um _konnyaku²_ frito!

- Vai falando aí!

- Tem a massa de _konnyaku_?

- Tem!

- Bom começo! – disse, após conferir a receita. – Óleo de gergelim... Tem aí?

- Achei!

- Molho de pimenta?

- Ok!

- E _shoyu³_?

- Checado!

- E tem açúcar?

- Bastante!

Começamos a cortar a massa do _konnyaku_ em lascas, com um copo, conforme estava na receita. Depois, colocamos elas na frigideira pra fritar, aí quando achamos que a massa estava no ponto jogamos o óleo de gergelim, o molho de pimenta e fritamos mais um pouco, mexendo com um _hashi__4_.

- Takemoto, aqui estão o _shoyu_ e o melado de açúcar. Acho que já pode colocar aí na fritura e misturar.

- Tá bom.

Eu acrescentei o _shoyu_ e o melado e deixei fritar mais um pouco. De repente, ouvimos um estrondo na sala de jantar. Eu e o Mayama fomos até lá e demos de cara com o Morita jogado no chão, quase morto. Por quê? Não sei, mas a Yamada estava bem furiosa com alguma coisa.

- E agora, Yamada... Por que você acertou o salto no Morita dessa vez...?

- O que acha, Mayama? Esse idiota estava falando que eu parecia mais "cheia"!

A Hagu, claro, ficou assustada com a pancada que a Yamada acertou no Morita. Pra variar, parecia que ele não iria sair dessa...

- Alguma coisa tá cheirando a queimado! – Morita disse quando "ressuscitava" mais uma vez.

- Q-QUEIMADO...? – eu e o Mayama perguntamos.

- AH, NÃO! – gritei. – O _KONNYAKU_ TÁ QUEIMANDO!!!

Corri até a cozinha, mas tudo tinha sido tomado por uma densa fumaça preta. Entre tossidas e topadas, consegui chegar até o fogão e desligar. E quando a fumaça, por fim, sumiu...

- Não dá pra salvar nada, Takemoto...?

- Nada, Mayama... – respondi desanimado. – Nada. Tudo virou carvão...

- Fazer o quê, né...? Acidentes acontecem...

- E então, o que vamos fazer? Ligar e pedir comida?

- Não. Vamos partir pra próxima receita. Dessa vez, não vai acontecer nenhum acidente.

"Ai, não...", pensei. "O que vai ser dessa vez?"

Mayama folheou o livro de receitas, até que se deteve numa página qualquer.

- Takemoto – disse. – Dessa vez, nada vai dar errado.

- Por quê? – perguntei com alguma esperança. – Mudou de ideia e vai pedir comida pelo telefone?

- Não. Nós vamos fazer um refogado de vagem e _champignon_.

- Um... Um refogado...?

- Sim.

Eu já estava com medo das ideias do Mayama agora. Por que ele estava tão determinado a querer cozinhar, em vez de pedir alguma coisa pelo telefone? Mais uma vez, checamos todos os ingredientes. Fizemos tudo conforme a receita e estávamos na parte de cozinhar a comida.

- MAYAMA!!! – Yamada berrou quando chegou à cozinha. – Vai demorar, é??? Tá todo mundo morrendo de fome!!

Ela estava mais alterada do que o normal. Estava pra lá de Bagdá, tinha enchido a cara de saquê. Saí da cozinha e fui conferir. Tudo o que vi foi três cadáveres debruçados na mesa, mortos de tanta fome.

Aterrorizado, ouvi um ronco cavernoso dos estômagos do professor Hanamoto, da Hagu e do Morita. Eles estavam mesmo famintos, parecia que não tinham comido nada antes. Pelo jeito, não haviam comido nada mesmo...

Yamada estava tão alterada, que já ia acertar o salto do sapato na cabeça do Mayama, que estava bem em frente ao fogão. Ele se esquivou, mas ela conseguiu atingir o cabo da frigideira e fazer com que ela voasse longe...

- TAKEMOTO, CUIDADO!!! – Mayama gritou, na hora que eu chegava à cozinha.

... Pra minha cabeça.

- O que eu fiz?! – Yamada perguntou, já voltando a si. – Por favor, Takemoto, me desculpa!!

- Tu-Tudo bem... – eu disse ainda atordoado. – Acidentes acontecem... Principalmente quando se bebe saquê demais...

- Droga... – Mayama lamentou. – O refogado ia dar certo...

*

Depois de me limpar todo e de arrumar a bagunça da cozinha e jogar fora o que seria um refogado, Mayama folheava mais uma vez o livro de receitas. Ele não queria desistir da ideia de cozinhar de jeito nenhum.

- Takemoto, dá uma olhada aqui...

- O que é, Mayama?

- O que acha que devemos fazer? Um _subuta_5 ou um _missoshiru_6 com _udon_7?

- Já vi que você não vai desistir, não é?

- Não... Eu ainda quero comer uma comida normal! Além disso, estou tentando não gastar com comida por telefone.

- Ah, tá... Mas ainda acho que é a melhor alternativa... O pessoal vai morrer se demorar mais...

- E então...? – Mayama desconversou, ignorando completamente minha observação. – Qual a gente faz?

- Este aqui. – eu cedi e apontei para uma das receitas. – O _missoshiru_ com _udon_. Não parece difícil ou demorado. Além disso, o tempo tá meio "friozinho" hoje.

- Hmm... Não é má ideia, Takemoto... Bom... Mãos à obra! Procurando os ingredientes!

Procurei todos os ingredientes pra preparar o _missoshiru_, ao mesmo tempo em que rezava pra não acontecer um imprevisto na cozinha. Só eu sabia o quanto queria estar livre de tudo aquilo...

Enquanto isso, eu vi que o professor e os outros jogavam um baralho enquanto esperavam a comida sair.

Por fim, conseguimos terminar o _missoshiru_ com _udon_. Mayama levou as tigelas de louça para a mesa e eu fiquei encarregado de levar a panela. Peguei os cabos da panela usando dois panos, um em cada lado dela. Com o peso, os panos escapavam à medida que eu percorria a distância do fogão para a mesa, até que só ficaram as minhas mãos na panela quente.

Por instinto, apressei mais o passo, mas, como fatalidade pouca é bobagem, o cadarço de um dos meus tênis se soltou, me fazendo tropeçar perto da mesa. Foi apenas o tempo de todo mundo sair de perto da mesa pra não ser escaldado pelo _missoshiru_ quente.

- Mayama... – eu disse, já com a maior cara de derrotado. – Acho que hoje não é o nosso dia na cozinha...

- Tem razão, Takemoto...

- Bom, vou limpar essa bagunça... Com tanto acidente, acho que é o mínimo que posso fazer sem dar nada errado...

- Vou fazer pedidos pelo telefone. – Mayama disse. – Não vou arriscar mais nada na cozinha hoje...

Todos nós limpamos a bagunça que ficou do _missoshiru_ derramado, enquanto Mayama pedia a comida pelo telefone. Apesar de toda a confusão na cozinha, eu achei até divertida essa experiência. Mas não volto tão cedo a me aventurar numa cozinha desse jeito...

_**Notas:**_

_¹ Abóbora cozida e bolas de sorvete de menta e chocolate. Criação culinária da Hagu e da Yamada. (Mangá "Honey & Clover", vol. 2)_

_² O _konnyaku_ é um alimento da culinária japonesa, produzido a partir da batata _konjac (Amorphophallus konjac)_ que é nativa do leste asiático. (Wikipédia)_

_³ Molho de soja._

_4__ Aqueles palitinhos usados pelos japoneses para comer._

_5__ Porco agridoce._

_6__ Tipo de sopa japonesa._

_7__ Macarrão japonês muito apreciado por ser leve e saboroso._


End file.
